Just another Ali ?
by Em57
Summary: Is Santana just another Ali or is she something truly special
1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV

Leaving rosewood sucked. Big time. I left behind everything. My team. My school. My friends having to deal with A. Ali possibly being alive. Seriously, worst timing ever. "Emmy sweetie, hurry up, don't want to be late for your first day now do you?!" My mom called. I grabbed the keys said goodbye and drove to school. Here it is. Mic keenly high school, Lima Ohio. It was nothing like rosewood. This place was...stereotypical. Completely. All the jocks in a group. The nerds, geeks, punks, rockers, and the worst of them all... The Cheerios. The school bullies.I took the time before class to explore. I entered the auditorium. Wow... She is just... Wow. Then she spotted me at the doorway. Leaning on the wall. She was singing. She sounded so amazing.

Santana's POV

I had to go to glee practice in the auditorium before class. It sucked i had to here dwarf yaking till I performed. I was practicing survived/ I will survive mash up and I saw some one leaning against the wall. She was amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off her. When I saw her I felt like I usually feel for Brittany. But when I first saw Britt it wasn't this strong. When the song ended she walked out. I went after her. "Hey!" I called out. She turned. Wow. "Me?" She asked. "Yeah, I saw that you saw our performance so what you think?" I ask. "It was cool. You guys sounded really good." She says n a sweet and sincere tone. Her voice sounds so soft. "Do you sing?" I ask. "I'm not sure." She says. "Let me hear something." I say. She sang Sunday morning by maroon 5. She has an amazing voice. I grabbed her hand and dragged her back in. " ! I found a new member!" I say. He asked to hear her voice. Everyone was amazed... Except for Rachel. I see her face and I say. "You better not send this one to a crack house to berry!" I say. "Huh?" The new girl asks. "Long story." I say. "Well welcome to glee..." said. "Emily... My names Emily." She says. Suits her. "Let me show you around school." I tell her. She nods. The glee club looks at me weird like I was an alien. Britt looks a little hurt. Don't know why, she rejected me. "So where you from?" I ask. "Rosewood Pensilvania." Beep. Beep... Beep. Beep. " hold on I have to take this." She says. She walks out.

Emily's POV

"Hello?"

"Emily! It's A... They found you!"

"WHAT!? How I'm not even in Pensilvania and I didn't tell anyone where I went but you guys, Hanna!"" We'll I gotta go class starts in like 15, bye." Click.

"What was that about?" Asked the girl again. "N-Nothing.. Just my friends back home." I say. I'm a horrible liar. "Ok well let me show you to your class. What do you have first?" She asks. "English with Miss Jones." I say. "Me to, I'm Santana by the way." She says. Suits her. We start to walk to the cafeteria to get coffee. "So what else are you good at besides singing." She asks. "Oh, I'm a competitive swimmer." I say. "We're you any good?" She asks. "Team captain. A few state championships and the team told me I was the one who kept them together." I say. "Wow. So you gonna try out after glee practice?" She asks. I nod. We continue talking and get the coffee. Then we get to class.

Santana's POV

It's been a week and me and Em are as close as me and Britt were in a month. I've even had her consider joining the Cheerios. I'm really starting to like her. A lot. "Hey Santana, you ok?" Asks Quinn. Quinn has been my best friend since I was outed by Finn 4 months ago. She's always been my best friend but we grew closer now that we had no secretes. "I have to tell you something." I say. She looks at me as if saying go on. "I ...I like Emily." I say. A huge grin comes on her face. "Awww... San has a crush." She teases. I roll my eyes. "It feels like more than a crush Q. I know that I've only known her for a week but I really really like her." I say. "San you've spent every moment with her since she came. I'm surprised you are not with her right now. She seems into you to. Just go for it." She says. "Normally I would but I can't, my stomach feels all weird when I'm around her. I count the times she smiles at me ... and die the days she doesn't. It feels a hundred times stronger than it ever did with Brittany." I say.

She's grinning ear to ear. "Awwww... You fell for her. And hard at that. I'll ask her how she feels about you." Says Quinn. "No it's gonna make it obvious." I say desperately. "Don't worry I'll make it subtle." She said. "Fine." I say

Emily's POV

Beep. Beep.

You're not getting away that easy. We can't play cat and mouse when three of the mice are in rosewood still. Family reunion! Yay! -A

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. "I'm coming!" I say. I open the door and just like a promised. A family reunion. "Hanna, spencer, aria, I would be more exited then I am but this was A's doing so something bad is probably gonna happen." They nod. Apparently they were just being dropped off and they are gonna live with us. We were all hanging out when some one was at the door again. It was Quinn. "Hey Quinn, what's up?" I ask. "Do you want to get some lunch with me, I was supposed to hang out with San but she bailed." She says. "Actually my friends from home are moving here, and they are here right now. I mean if you want to hang out with them to sure." I say. "Ok. I don't mind." She says. " ok come in." I say. "Hey guys this is Quinn. Quinn this is Aria, Spencer, and Hanna." I say while gesturing to the girls. "Hi." That say in unison. We all spend the day laughing, talking, reminiscing. When I went to the kitchen Quinn followed. They didn't notice. I turned around. "CRAP! Quinn are you trying to give me a heart attack." I joke. "Do you have a crush on Santana, because I see the way you look at her." She says. I got really nervous. "I...I...uhh..." She cut me off. Smiling from ear to ear. "You do!" She says. "I know that it may be weird but its more than just a crush I really really like her. She acts like she feels the same way but when we aren't alone she does the exact same thing Alison used to do to me." I say. "Who?" She says. "My friends don't like me talking about her so ill tell you when they aren't with us. But she is the reason I'm afraid to tell Santana how I feel." I say. "Hey Em. We are going to go to 7' eleven. Don't worry we saw it on the way so we know where it's at." Spencer says. I nod. Once they walk out Quinn asks, "So who's Alison?" She says. "Well, she was the Santana at our school but much much worse. Back in middle school she 'required' us. She was manipulative and torturous. But when ever she was alone with me she was sweet and kind and just herself. She told me she thought I was different. And that's why she was only sweet to me. And then one time I kissed her. She kissed back for a second but pulled back and very coldly rejected me. She would still be sweet when we were alone but when other people were with us she would mess with my feelings and manipulate my feelings in front everyone. I know this may sound horrible but when she was murdered aside from all the grief and trust me there was a lot there was a sense of relief. And I just don't want that to happen with Santana." I say. "Well that's not Santana's thing, she just changes her attitude to save her HBIC rep. And that Alison girl sounds horrible, she didn't deserve you any way. And just so you know Santana feels the exact same way but not the Alison part." She says very sincere. "She does?" I ask. She nods with a huge grin. "I've never asked anyone out before." I say. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." She picks up her phone and about a minute after she puts it down my phone rings. "Hello?" I say. "Hey Em. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date?" It was Santana. "I'd love to." I say. "Ok. I'll meet you at bread stix tomorrow at eight?" She asks. "Sure. Ok. Bye." I say. "Bye." She hangs up. The girls get back and we spend the rest of the time talking and laughing. Quinn ended up spending the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santana's POV

I was walking Emily home from our date. It was amazing we were talking laughing. She was telling me about her friends and how they moved here. And she was surprisingly amused of the stories of the people I've slapped. Quinn was in the most. Then we went to watch The Worlds End and I held her hand through the whole thing. The movie was pretty funny. I haven't let go of her hand since the movies. "Well were here." She says. We stand in front of her door hand in hand. "I'm really glad we did this. I had a lot of fun." I say with a smile. "Me too." She says also smiling. What we didn't know is that her friends and Quinn were watching through the window. We just stay out there staring into each others eyes. God this is so cheesy. But it's one of the most amazing moments of my life so I don't mind. I decide to just really go for it and kiss her. She didn't pull back. It lasted about 30 seconds. We both smile. "Man I don't want to go home." I say. "Do you want to come in, my moms out on bins uses for 3 months but let me stay because my friends had to move in with us, so they're here." She says. "I'd love to." We are about to walk in when she stops us, " oh and by the way you know how some people have over protective parents when it comes to dating... That's how it is with them. I'm kind of the baby of the group, the sweet loyal one." She says. I gulp before walking in. Then her friends come down with Quinn. We were both surprised to see her there. "Oh hey guys. I was just hanging out with Han, Aria, and Spence. So how'd your date go?" Quinn says. "Great. Perfect." I say while grabbing her hand. We both just smile her friends and Quinn say awww in unison. "Well, we're gonna go to bread six, they've never gone. So bye." Quinn says. And they leave. "So what do you want to do?" I ask. "Well, we've got a test in algebra and I'm way behind. Do you mind helping me." I nodded in agreement. We went up to her room. We started out studying but we ended up getting our Mack on in her room. But then we were interrupted by a text. I grabbed my phone and checked.

Welcome to the family Santana. Not for long -A

"Who's A?" I say. "What!?" She asks. I show her my phone. "Crap." She says. "I need to make a call." She says. She's starting to freak me out. "Do you know who this is...Em...Emily answer me!" I yell. "I'll tell you when the girls come i promise. Ok?... Ok!?" She asks. I nod. We wait for the girls. They get here. "Hey, what's the SOS?" Spencer asks. "A texted Santana." Emily says. "Quinn you should go." Hanna says. But before anyone can do anything emily says, "No. I want to keep our friend ship honest and plus she's Santana's best friend so if we ever end up leaving she could help her through A." "Ok." They say. They then explain everything to us. From Alison and Emily to Mona and Toby to Maya and Emily to Paige and Jenna. Then even Em didn't expect this part. "Alison is alive Em, she said she was in love with you but she knows its to late for that." Em just nods. I can't help but feel jealous that some one else is in love with Em. I guess she could tell because she looks at me and holds my hand. Just then Quinn gets a text. She looks at it and she said, "Its just my mom asking if I'm coming home." Emily says, "It's ok you can go, we've been deleting with this alone for over a year, we'll be fine another night." "Ok, bye then , see you all at school?" Quinn asks a little hesitant. We all nod. Just then the rest of her friends go upstairs. "So are you like freaked out, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again." Emily says. I couldn't imagine being without her for even a day. "What, are you kidding? Look I know if I never met you that I would have never gotten a text, but A or no A I'm gonna be with you. Ok?" I say and she nods. I smile at her. Then she sat on the couch and turned on the tv. I walk to her sat next to her and cuddled up to her.


End file.
